pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick Pollock
Sir Frederick Pollock, 3rd Baronet PC (10 December 1845 - 18 January 1937) was an English jurist best known for his History of English Law before the Time of Edward I, written with F.W. Maitland, and his lifelong correspondence with US Supreme Court Justice Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr.. He was a Cambridge Apostle. Life Pollock was the eldest son of Sir William Frederick Pollock, 2nd Baronet, Master of the Court of Exchequer, and Juliet Creed, daughter of the Rev, Harry Creed. He was the grandson of Sir Frederick Pollock, 1st Baronet, Lord Chief Baron of the Exchequer, the great-nephew of Field Marshal Sir George Pollock, 1st Baronet, and the first cousin of Ernest Pollock, 1st Viscount Hanworth, Master of the Rolls. He was educated at Eton College, where he was a King's Scholar, and Trinity College, Cambridge, where he was elected a fellow in 1868 (later Honorable Fellow in 1920). For My Grandson (1933) John Murray, Note B: Personal Dates In 1871 he was admitted to the Bar. He wrote a series of text books that took a new approach to the teaching of English Law including The Principles of Contract at Law and inEquity (1876) and The Law of Torts (1887). Rather than relying on specific applications of law these works emphasised underlying principles. They acted as models for future textbooks and helped modernise English legal education. Pollock taught at the University of Oxford (1883–1903), as Corpus Professor of Jurisprudence. He was Professor of Common Law in the Inns of Court (1884–1890). He was Editor of the Law Reports from 1895 to 1935. He was the first editor of the Law Quarterly Review which was founded in 1885. He was also, in 1894, the Chairman of the Society of AuthorsThe Times 1 June 1894 He was admitted to the Privy Council of the United Kingdom in 1911. He was elected Treasurer of Lincoln’s Inn in 1931. On 13 Aug 1873 he married Georgina Harriet Deffell (died on 30 March 1935), a daughter of John Deffell. Their first child, daughter Alice Isabella was born on 15 Jun 1876. Pollock’s son, Frederick John Pollock (1878–1963), a noted historian, succeeded to the baronetcy. Fencing Together with his younger brother Walter Herries Pollock, he participated in the first English revival of historical fencing, originated by Alfred Hutton and his colleagues Egerton Castle, Captain Carl Thimm, Colonel Cyril Matthey, Captain Percy Rolt, Captain Ernest George Stenson Cooke, Captain Frank Herbert Whittow.Thimm, Carl Albert. A Complete Bibliography of Fencing and Duelling, London, 1896 Preface Publications *''The Principles of Contract at Law and in Equity: Being a treatise on the general principles concerning the validity of agreements, with a special view to the comparison of law and equity. London: Stevens, 1876. *''Leading Cases Done into English. London: Macmillan, 1876. *''A Digest of the Law of Partnership''. London: Stephens, 1877. *''The Methods of Jurisprudence: An introductory lecture''. London: Pewtress, 1882. *''History of the Science of Politics''. New York: J. Fitzgerald, 1883. *''The Law of Torts: A treatise on the principles of obligations arising from civil wrongs in the common law''. London: Stevens, 1887. * Spinoza, His Life and Philosophy. London: C. Kegan Paul, 1880. *''Oxford Lectures, and other discourses''. London: Macmillan, 1890. * A First Book of Jurisprudence For Students of the Common Law. London: Macmillan, 1896. *''History of English Law before the Time of Edward I'' (with Frederic William Maitland). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge Univesity Press, 1898-1899. *''The Expansion of the Common Law''. London: Stevens, 1904. *''The Indian Contact Act; with a commmentary''. London: Sweet & Maxwell, 1905. * Encyclopædia of the Laws of England with forms and precedents (with Sir Alexander Wood Renton & Maxwell Anderson Robertson). London: Sweet & Maxwell, 1906. *''Frederick William Maitland, 1850-1906''. British Academy, 1907. *''The League of Nations''. London & Toronto: H. Milford / Oxford University Press, 1918; New York: Doran, 1918. *''Essays in the Law''. London: Macmillan, 1922. * For My Grandson: Remembrances of an ancient Victorian. London: John Murray, 1933. *''Pollock on the Law of Partnership''. 14th edition, London: Stevens, 1944. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Frederick Pollock 1937, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 27, 2017. See also * Alfred Hutton References External links ;Poems *"The Six Carpenters' Case" in A Victorian Anthology ;Books * *Works by Sir Frederick Pollock: at Online Library of Liberty Category:1845 births Category:1937 deaths Category:Anglo-Saxon studies scholars Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:Professors of Jurisprudence (University of Oxford) Category:Contributors to the Oxford English Dictionary Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:Legal historians Category:Baronets in the Baronetage of the United Kingdom Category:People educated at Eton College Category:Members of Lincoln's Inn Category:English Queen's Counsel Category:Academics of the University of Oxford Category:English legal scholars Category:Legal scholars